1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to infant safety seats having an adjustable handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current infant safety seats may include a handle element that is assembled with the seat to facilitate grasp of the infant safety seat. The handle may be pivoted relative to the seat to adjust its inclination. However, the adjustment mechanism that is provided between the handle and the seat is usually complex in construction, which may increase the weight of the handle block and result in higher manufacture cost.
Therefore, there is a need for an infant safety seat provided with a handle assembly that is simpler in construction and address at least the foregoing issues.